Same mistake
by Los libros de la buena memoria
Summary: E Aster Bunnymund trabaja hace años en el mismo centro psiquiátrico, su rutina era más que obvia, día tras día, hasta que un pequeño adolescente albino decide romper todas sus costumbres con su complicada enfermedad, y toda su ternura. Human!Bunny x Jack Au! donde todos son humanos y la mitad están locos.


**Buenas noches~**

 **Realmente no sé como introducir a este fic, no es algo común, realmente no lo es.**

 **¿Cada cuanto pueden imaginar a Bunny siendo un médico sexy?**

 **Well, como aclaración, todo Bunnymund humano es para mi como Hugh Jackman pero más morenito**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a dreamworks y a William Joyce**

 **Espero que les guste!**

Bunnymund no estaba interesado ya en la mayoría de sus pacientes, creía mayormente que ninguno tenía cura y según su médica experiencia ni siquiera esperaba ver mejora en alguno de ellos, aquella mañana hizo un informe con respecto a algunos de ellos, su compañero Nicholas le recordó que sus familias esperaban ciertas pruebas de la "locura" de los internos, si es que se podía decir de alguna forma. Y él, tan responsable como siempre, decidió hacerse cargo.

Esa mañana mientras observaba a los pacientes pasearse fuera de la oficina, a través del ventanal, él tranquilamente anotaba cada detalle de lo que ocurría con los pocos que estaban a su cargo, pero vio a uno de ellos que no le parecía de nada conocido, un albino, que por más que uno quiera ignorar, simplemente y por su condición, es imposible.

Se acercó a la enfermera a preguntar por el nuevo y esta le explicó que recién en la noche anterior había ingresado por un intento de suicidio que él negaba fervientemente, terminando unos días en el hospital recuperando la sangre perdida. Pero eso era todo lo que sabían de él.

No se tenía un diagnóstico, el chico era inteligente, capaz y solo negaba rotundamente que intentó suicidarse. Sólo que estaba solo y necesitaba ayuda, se ponía a llorar cada vez que preguntaban porque estaba ahí, pero esto no le hacía parecer inestable, solo extraviado.

Al día siguiente a Bunnymund le tocó hacer la entrevista para finalmente internarlo, los otros médicos decidieron dejarle la causa a él ya que era el más experimentado en trato con jóvenes, más que todo por James Bennet y Toothiana, dos jóvenes internados recientemente que se llevaban de maravilla con el médico a cargo de sus casos.

Cuando fue por Jack para la entrevista, lo vio justamente hablando con la recién nombrada, la cual hoy se encontraba más hiperactiva que de costumbre y le preguntaba cosas que terminaba respondiendo por si misma, riendo fuertemente, mientras Bennet la miraba sorprendido, jugando con la comida ya fría de su plato.

-Overland- Le llamó luego de aclarar su voz mientras se acercaba. Jack solo lo miró y le sonrió inocente, quizás juguetón.

-Hola doc~ -Su tierna voz tintineo como campanillas de viento en los oídos del médico-

-Ven, vamos a hablar a mi oficina- Odiaba decirle consulta, es decir, él hablaba con personas en total confianza desde hace años en ese lugar como para apodarle con un nombre tan frio a estas alturas.

Jack le siguió por entre los pasillos y tomó asiento frente al escritorio donde Bunny se sentó para comenzar a teclear en su laptop.

-Nombre.

-Jackson Overland.

-Edad.

-Diecinueve.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -Tenía conocimiento previo de que nadie había venido a dejarlo, como a la mayoría de sus pacientes, al contrario, incluso llego por si mismo.

-Ya les dije ayer, necesitaba ayuda y ahora no me dejan salir, estoy perfectamente bien.

\- ¿Ayuda en qué?

-Esas son cosas que a ustedes no les incumben- Gritó molesto- Sólo tengo problemas con las formas de coagulación de mi sangre y las heridas no se cerraban, ustedes estaban cerca, me repuse, ahora me puedo ir.

-No es tan simple Overland, debemos asegurarnos de que no volverá a pasar algo así y eso solo podemos hacerlo desde aquí dentro. -Jack mordió su labio, estaba molesto, enormemente molesto.

-Bien, si coopero ¿Me dejarán libre? -Bunnymund asintió y Jack comenzó a contar -Bien, las heridas con las que llegué al hospital no fueron autolesiones, fueron hechas por mi padrastro, quien intentó abusar de mi ¿Okay? -Estaba cerca de ponerse a llorar, y Bunny de creerle-Yo huía de él, ya que comencé a correr luego de que me hizo estas heridas y solo pude refugiarme aquí.

-Entonces debes quedarte más tiempo, para que no te encuentre-

-¿Cómo dijo?- Su cara se desencajó, poco más y golpea a Bunny de la ira que se notaba, sentía.

-Tal cual, no puedo dejarle hasta que se calmen las aguas y sus heridas curen. – O encuentre un diagnóstico posible, pensó el médico- Puedes retirarte por ahora. -Y solo vio al menor, ponerse de pie y marcharse molesto.

Le encargaron a Pippa, una tierna chica de diecisiete años, que guiara a Jack hasta su habitación, Pippa aceptó de buena gana, era calmada, a diferencia de Toothiana. Ambas eran compañeras de cuarto ya que se ayudaban bastante entre ellas, se guiaban y acusaban cuando una de las dos hacía algo mal, eran buenas amigas realmente.

Pippa abrió la puerta de la habitación que seria de Jack, la cual era completa y totalmente blanca, pulcra, deprimente según el gusto de Pippa, ya que el lugar que compartía con la mayor era totalmente rosa y verde gracias a esta.

Entonces Jack se atreve a preguntar.

\- ¿Tu diagnóstico?

-¿Por qué debo contárselo al nuevo?- Pippa, muy a diferencia de Toothiana, era seca, seria con la gran mayoría de las personas.

-Curiosidad.

-Anorexia- Le restó importancia y se volteó para marcharse- Espero que te sientas cómodo -y sin más que decir, se marchó.

Jack se quedó mirando un rato su habitación, era completamente blanca pero no era algo que le preocupase, se acostó en la cama luego de cerrar la puerta y comenzó a pensar, quizás podría encontrar alguna traviesa forma de salir de ahí, quizás utilizar a su médico u algo así, solo cerró los ojos y pensó en todas las posibilidades, hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente recién notó que había caído rendido ante el sueño, así que se puso de pie animoso, quizás debería pedir algo de ropa por ahí. Le llamaron entonces, mientras se vestía, a su terapia en grupo, definitivamente no era algo que le quitase el sueño, pero debía asistir si quería salir pronto de ahí, se sentía seco, molesto ese día, no esperaba mucho de su socialización aquel día.

Cuando llegó a la sala en la que se haría la terapia grupal, vio más de una cara conocida, Toothiana, Jamie, Pippa, y otras personas que no conocía aún, aunque el que impartía la sesión no era el doctor que ayer le había atendido, sino uno llamado Nicolas St North, quien, para su mala suerte, le dio la bienvenida amablemente.

-Pase a sentarse señor Overland.

-Claro, no esperaba a que me quedase sentado todo el día- Su voz sonaba asqueada, llena de veneno, y esa sería una sesión totalmente incómoda para nuestro protagonista, quien llevaba poco tiempo aquí y ya estaba harto de la voz de Toothiana contando sus últimos dos días.

Toothiana le contaba a North animada cuando Jack notó algo en los ojos de ella. Su sonrisa era suave, tierna, no como la sonrisa gigante y animada que tenía a todo momento, su mirada, tranquila y suave se posaba en el rostro de Nicholas con ensoñación, realmente Jack la comparó con una adolescente observando a su crush.

-Oh~ alguien está enamorada.

-¿Qué dices Jack?- Dijo incómoda Tooth, riendo entre dientes, North puso atención entonces, a la interacción de Jack con el resto, es decir, claramente descargaba la ira en su compañera, que frustrada le miraba sonrojada. Era todo análisis profesional hasta que escuchar a Monty gritar:

-A Tooth le gusta Northh-

Pippa y Jamie apoyaban la situación, solo para ver gritar a Tooth sonrojada, Jack reía cruelmente, Norte necesitaba un salvavidas justo cuando entró Bunny a la habitación.

-Calmense todos, Aster, necesit- Todos seguían gritando entonces, incomodando a Tooth y a North enormemente, Bun notó que Jack reía, lo notó como parte importante de toda esta discusión.

-Overland- Gritó Bunnymund entonces, colocándole orden a todos en el salón al alzar la voz de forma bastante potente, aunque el nombrado solo le miró confundido.

-¿Necesita algo, Doc?- Preguntó molesto el albino, aunque sin mirarlo, aun sentía su ánimo demasiado asqueroso como para poner en marcha su plan.

-Ven a mi oficina ahora- Y se giró hacia la puerta, esperando que Jack le siguiera.

-Huy, doctor Bun~ ¿me quiere a solas en su oficina? - Dijo estando muy cerca del médico, quien educadamente se alejó, lo cual solo puso de más mal humor incluso, si era posible, al albino.

Ya en la oficina de Bunny, Jack se sentó en el escritorio, frustrado, molesto.

-¿Y…Por qué estoy aquí?

Jack pasó por sobre el escritorio, luego de que Bunny se había sentando en su silla, y mirándole coqueto quedó sentado justo frente a él, aunque Aster solo lo ignoró.

-Porque eso estuvo realmente mal.

-Pero si no hice nada… -dijo con un puchero coqueto.

-Hiciste, molestaste a tu compañera ¿Crees que eso está bien?

-De hecho, no le veo lo malo…

Overland rodó los ojos, realmente no lo había encontrado tan terrible, aunque para Bunny y conociendo la condición médica de Tooth, entendía que era un tema realmente complicado.

-Jack, sabes que está mal, Tooth se sintió muy incómoda.

-Yo me siento muy incómodo estando aquí.

-Ese no es el punto, ella lleva años aquí y probablemente llevaba tiempo sin sentirse tan mal como hoy.

-Ay, si, si, ya sé, sus sentimientos y tal.

-Y tal… y bajate de la mesa también, piensa lo que hiciste Jack, no está bien hacer sentir el resto, podría bien ella humillarte a ti ahora.

-¿Y esa bebita podrá?

-¡Jack! ¡Basta!

-¿Basta de qué?

-De negarte a compartir.

La discusión se alargó más aun, haciendo molestar cada vez más al poco paciente doctor.

Jack infantil solo se cruzó de brazos, comenzando a negar rotundamente, haciendo enojar aún más a su doctor, quien solo se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Solo piensa lo que hiciste.

Dijo cortante antes de marcharse, dando un portazo.

Realmente pasarían unos días antes de que Bunnymund volviera a dirigirle la palabra a su paciente.

Pocos días después, de los cuales había pasado poquísimo tiempo en convivencia con sus compañeros, lo llamaron desde la sala de visitas, Pitch, su padrastro (Y único familiar) estaba ahí elegantemente sentado, con una maleta pequeña sobre la mesa, le miró entonces, sonriendo ladino, Jack solo pudo desviar la mirada, algo asqueado de que justamente fuera él quien le llevaba las cosas, tomó la maleta y dio la vuelta, sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Te encontré más rápidamente de lo que creíste ¿No?

Jack se limitó a asentir, molesto.

-No te ibas a librar tan rápido de mi.

 **Eeeeeeeeeeespero les haya gustado**

 **Realmente tengo muchas ganas de escribir algo de este par, porque los amo mucho.**

 **Ojalá les guste uwu**

 **Sion Overland  
(** ** _Los libros de la buena memoria)_**


End file.
